Plane Crash with Twilight
by Bellaislikeme
Summary: I walked to seat G2, next to a girl with long wavy brown hair, honey colored eyes, and pale skin. We start talking and then the engine explodes.  Very different from what you would expect.


**Chapter notes: **I know this would probably never happen. Telling you now the person whose point of view you're in is mine. Ther are a lot of things that are true about me in this story, like how I look. The last name i give you though, is not my real last name.

I had two imaginings of how i might meet the Cullens, and this is one of them.

Enjoy.

* * *

I walked to seat G2, next to a girl with long wavy brown hair, honey colored eyes and pale skin. She reminded me of somebody, but I just couldn't place it.

As I sat down, I said, "Hi. How are you?"

She answered in a bell like voice, "Hello, fine, and you?"

"Oh, me? Fine."

"What's your name?"

"Destiny Chance, and yours?"

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too"

"So... What are you like." I just wanted to know some things about my neighbor.

"Well, I used to be shy. I still am a little, I don't talk that much around school."

"I know how you feel most of the time I wont walk into somebody else's class if it has started already. I don't feel comfortable being stared at all the time."

"Me neither I used to have guys gawking at me everywhere I went. Whenever theres someone new, or I go somewhere new, the stares return. I've gotten used to it."

"I have not seen that happen to anyone before. So... Changing the subject here, but what's your favorite school year."

"I dont know my favorite school _year, _but I do know my favorite school, is that okay?"

"That's okay I have a hard time choosing a year, too."

"Thanks, well I'd have to say that so far my favorite school is high school."

"Cool, I'm still in middle school so I cant wait for high school."

"You look like some one who would like it"

"Thanks. So far I like middle school the most though."

"That's good. So... Why are you going to Alaska, anyway?"

"I'll tell you later. First, I want to know more about you."

"Like what?"

"Are you on the plane by yourself?"

"No. My family is up front."

"Oh."

"Are you on the plane by yourself?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm only going to Alaska for a little bit, then I'm going back home."

"Why?"

"Oh no, you're not going to get it out of me that easily."

"It was worth a try"

"Good try, but I have one more question."

"Okay. What is it?"

"How much do you have in common with your family?"

"Oh," She hesitated, "Not much we all have the same color eyes, and the same pale skin but that's about it." She kept reminding me of the unnamed person. "So I've answered all of your questions, now answer mine. Why are you going to Alaska?"

"Okay. I'm going to Alaska because—"Suddenly there was an explosion. I looked around and saw just about everyone was screaming. Bella was one of the only people staying stood up grabbed my hand and started walking to the rest of the calm people.

When we got there the girl with long wavy golden hair asked, "What happened?"

The pixie-like girl said, "One of the engines exploded."

"Bella, who is that?" asked the boy with bronze-colored hair, as if just noticing me, and everyone else looked at me with the same eyes as Bella.

"Her name is Destiny. I started to talk to her and I just couldn't let her die, I think she'll become a good friend if we save her."

"We have to jump now," said the pixie-like girl, "if we don't we'll land too close to the town."

When I finally was able to speak I said, "What are you talking about, jump?"

"Just hold on to Bella and you'll be fine. You might want to close your eyes."

Next thing I know I have my eyes closed and I'm on Bella's back. Then I can feel the wind as we fall to the ground. Then the wind came from another direction not like we were falling but like we were running very fast. When the wind finally stopped I opened my eyes back up. We were standing in the middle of the forest with no one around.

"Are you okay? I remember the first time I did that."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My eyes were closed the whole time."

"Well, that's good."

"Hey, I just thought of another question."

"What is it?"

"What is your last name?"

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't tell you that."

"No, you didn't"

"My last name is Cullen." Suddenly I realized who she reminded me of, and I started to laugh.

**End notes:** I hope you liked it. And like i said this probably would not happen. Please review.


End file.
